Compressor systems may be utilized in a variety of vehicle systems. For example, compressor systems may be utilized in providing air at a certain pressure to a vehicle fuel cell (“FC”) system. Compressor systems may also be utilized as a component of vehicle coolant systems. Compressors may be used in a variety of other applications including systems not included in vehicles.
Compressor surge conditions may occur during the operation of a compressor system. A variety of conditions can lead to compressor surge. For example, compressor surge may occur when a compressor is overloaded beyond its capacity (e.g., its capacity to move air or the like). During surge conditions, forward flow through a compressor may no longer be maintained and/or an oscillating flow in both directions may occur. Such surge conditions may cause the compressor to stall and can result in damage.